Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $8\dfrac{3}{8}-5\dfrac{6}{12} = {?}$
Simplify each fraction. $= {8\dfrac{3}{8}} - {5\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {8\dfrac{3}{8}}-{5\dfrac{4}{8}}$ Convert ${8\dfrac{3}{8}}$ to ${7 + \dfrac{8}{8} + \dfrac{3}{8}}$ So the problem becomes: ${7\dfrac{11}{8}}-{5\dfrac{4}{8}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {7} + {\dfrac{11}{8}} - {5} - {\dfrac{4}{8}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {7} - {5} + {\dfrac{11}{8}} - {\dfrac{4}{8}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{11}{8}} - {\dfrac{4}{8}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{7}{8}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{7}{8}$